Companies, government, and other entities are often heavily reliant on computer networks to conduct their day-to-day operations. These computer networks are sometimes subject to a cyber attack from a malicious user (e.g., a hacker) or program (e.g., virus, worm, zombie, etc.), which can cause a significant negative impact on, for example, a company's business operations. While a company can purchase intrusion detection software that notifies the company of a cyber attack, many software products have limited ability to mitigate against such an attack.